Within You
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and Snowgre have demons inside them but can't control them. They want to be normal but somebody named Orchimaru is after them...
1. Finding the Demons

Within You

Ch 1

Snowgre noticed his cousin was acting weird as he was living at the swamp.

He'd been living there since last month. His parents had sent him here but hadn't told him why.

He was thirteen years old with snow white fur, blue skin, furry trumpet shaped ears and green eyes.

He was slender. Shrek

"_I know what that stuff is. I do that when the kids pick on me and throw stones at me. He must want to see where that surge of power came from.__" _Snowgre thought.

He summoned his demon by accident when he was angry or when the kids in the village picked on him.

Later that afternoon Shrek was walking through the forest where that surge of power had came from. He heard something roar.

Something then appeared in a flash of light. It was a chinese dragon with dark scales./

He then saw ur eysh tiward him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he was surrounded by bright light. When it faded, ge noticed that the dragon was gone and black dragon wings marking over his face.

It was his demon seal.

Fiona then found him lying there on the forest floor. She was worried but was relieved as two human girls appeared.

It was her friends Carley and Leah. They were wearing ninja clothes but Leah was wearing a Leaf Village head band while Carley wore a Sand Village head band.

There were blue sragon wing marking on Carley's face signifying she had a demon in her...

But Charming smiled as a snake like tongue licked his lips. It belonged to Orchimaru who'd taken over Charming's body...

When he was born, Snowgre's parents realised their son had been born with the Twelve tailed Ice Dragon and was too dangerous to stay with his parents.

The kids back home were forbidden to play with him.

Fiona warched as she heard a huge roar coming from within her husband as he became controlled by the Twenty tailed Gargoyle of Sadness.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she saw him attack hunters who were approaching the house.

She then saw her husband make scratches on them and they ran off.

Snowgre then watched as two figures appeared.

They were Artie and Merlin.

"What's up with him? He's never been like this before." Fiona told Merlin.

"Don't worry. It's not his fault. It's his chakra demon. His worry of you, your family and Snowgre is making it strong." The wizard answered as he looked Shrek in his eyes.

"You've got to fight this and calm down. You're going to cause serious damage. It's okay. You stopped the hunters from hurting them." He said.

Suddenly the demonic chakra surrounding him faded and he fainted.

Snowgre watched nervous. He knew what was wrong.

His cousin had became a container for the Gargoyle of Sadness.

But then two humans appeared….


	2. Fearing the Demon Within

Within You

Ch 2

Fiona was nervous looking at the black flame mark on Shrek's neck. Leah saw the worry in her blue eyes.

He was asleep. Floating in darkness until something surrounded him. It was his demon.

It's red eyes glowed with fire as it smiled at him.

"_Who're you? Why're you inside me?" _Shrek asked it curious.

"_I'm the Dragon of Confidence Shrek and I'm your demon. Through Fate, you've become a container._

_Trust me you and I fit like a glove. You've always been shy and afraid to be yourself because of others._

_Things will get better. My name is Danzi." _The dragon replied.

Shrek smiled. He'd heard from Leah and Carley about ninjas who had these things sealed in them.

But sone of them weren't friendly…

Some took over them, wouldn't let them sleep.

Those thoughts filled him with worry.

"_Danzi are you a good demon or a bad one that takes over you and changes you to evil?" _Shrek told him.

Danzi laughed gently.

"_No I'm not evil. I've heard of those demons but don't worry. I'm good hearted just like you._

_Our strength together will help our friends." _He answered him as he woke up.

Charming was nervous about Orchimaru in him. He'd been approached by the pale skinned snake man about wanting power but after that things got weird.

Curse marks had appeared on him and he became pale skinned as Orchimaru but the snake guy had gotten into him.

Meanwhile Leah watched as Carley was trying to find the stars in the night sky but she couldn't.

She still was disabled. She'd hidden it from Shrek and the others because she didn't want them to reject her like others did.

"You okay?" she asked her softly as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Shrek and also myself. You remember how Gaara can't control his demon?

What if mine is like that? I don't want to hurt you guys. Especially you and Shrek. You are my best and only friends." The black and purple haired girl replied.

Leah understood.

She left Carley and was jumping from tree to tree in the forest. She knew that before they met, Carley had nobody and felt alone.

But since they'd been friends, they felt like they were meant to be friends.

Suddenly she saw something rush towards her in a flash of blue light.

After it faded, she found herself on the forest ground.

There was a marking of a wolf on her head.

"_What was that? It… knocked me off the tree I was jumping onto. I wonder…" _she thought as she looked at her reflection in a pond.

She smiled seeing the wolf marking on her head.

"_Yes! I've got a demon! I wonder what it is. I hope it's cool!"_ she thought heading back to the swamp.

Charming smiled as he headed to Far, Far Away. Soon he would show Artie and his friends who was meant to be King.

Artie then heard screams coming from outside and ran to the window. Giant boas were attacking the kingdom. Charming was on top of one.

"It figures he'd be behind this! I've gotta get Shrek and the others to help me." he thought running out of the castle.

Carley then felt weird as chakra surrounded her. It was dark green.

She felt worried. Inside of her, she was floating ubtil something came towards her.

It was an emerald green dragon.

"Wow! You look pretty. What demon are you?" she asked nervous.

The dragon smiled. It had brown eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm the Dragon of Friendship. You were the perfect one to be my container.

My name is Darka.

You and I are perfect for each other. You care for your friends and love them no matter what they look like, you see what's in their hearts." she replied.

Leah saw a smile on Carley's face as the chakra faded and she opened her eyes.

"Sorry if I scared you Leah. I was talking to my demon, the Dragon of Friendship.

Hey! You have one too. I hope yours will be cool!" Carley replied laughing.

Shrek smiled watching them. He knew how Carley felt for him and Leah as well as the others and would do anything for them.

He remembered when Leah had fought Carley just to save her from Orchimaru but that was because the snake guy had put a curse mark on her.

He also knew what she was hiding from him and the others.

Fiona then saw something approach her.

It was a girl with pale white skin, spiked black hair and gold eye slits.

She looked worried.

"H-Help me please!" she said as she touched Fiona's fore head and faded into it.

A black snake marking appeared on Fiona's face...

This worried Leah but then Artie showed up.

He had wounds and bruises as he fainted on the floor.

Something wasn't right...


	3. Saving those You Care About

Within You

Ch 3

Leah watched as Artie woke up. He looked nervous.

"What happened to you? You can tell us. You're safe." She told him.

"Charming took over the kingdom but he… doesn't look like himself.

He looked really freaky. He trashedthe place with giant boas." Artie answered her.

"What do you mean?" Carley asked calmly.

"He had pale white skin with these black markings on his face, golden eye slits. He licked his lips with a snake like tongue.

It was like he wasn't human." Artie explained to them.

Leah's eyes shrank in fear.

"_Orchimaru destroyed Charming and took his body to preserve his soul. _

_This isn't good." _She thought nervous.

Artie saw Fiona clutch her fore head and close her eyes.

She was in darkness until somebody came out from the shadows.

It was the girl that had touchedher.

She looked like the guy Artie had described but young and happiness shone in her golden eye slits.

"_What do you want with me? To hurt me like your friend is hurting Far, Far Away? Spit it out!"_ Fiona asked her.

The pale skinned girl looked scared at the change in Fiona's voice.

"_Please don't hurt me! My name is Sukimura. The guy attacking the kingdom isn't Charming, he's worse than him._

_His name is Orchimaru. He was a ninja until he went bad and became a living demon. He killed Charming and used his body to keep himself alive._

_He did the same to me, his only daughter. I wasn't fit enough to be hischild so he killed me and took my body._

_But I'm not like him. I care about others like you do Fiona. I'm your demon._

_Together along with yourfriends, we can stop my father before he hurts those we care about." _The girl replied to her as she faded along with the darkness.

Artie wondered if she was okay along with Shrek.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied lying.

Carley was with Snowgre. They weretalking about stuff especially their demons.

He was nervous and shy like her around others because hethought they'd reject him.

But he could tell Carley understood him.

Orchimaru cackled as he watched the chaos in the kingdom unfold.

He saw in his mind images of Leah with Carley.

"She was the one who stopped me from making her friend mine. But would she let me take over?

Maybe not unless… her friends were in danger especially Shrek…" he told himself as he vanished…

Carleythen watchedasLeah's eyes glowed with yellow light. She became her demon form Mikaz the Wolf of Courage.

Her fur was dark brown and soft as it nuzzled against Carley. "Wow cute!" she said.

Leah then saw something appear. Shrek stared at the grey furry creature.

"Izz! You're here! But how? I thought you were in Aria." Carley said as he got onto her shoulders.

"You sort of did it by accident. Besides things in Aria gave been too quiet." the Psammead told her.

Leah was happy to see him too.

But then Leah was sent off her feet by something.

Fiona and Artie were shivering as they saw Charninura standing there.

Carley trembled but couldn't show her fear in front of this creep while Leah was in danger.

"Let her go freak or I'll use my demon to kick your snaky butt." she told him.

"I don't think so Carley. Besides all you are is a disabled, half blind freak but I want you." Charmimura hissed as his snake like tongue licked his lips.

Carley saw Snowgre and Artie look afraid of her as they backed away. Only Shrek remained with Fiona.

"I knew this would happen if they found out my secret." she whispered sadly to herself as a tear fell from her eye.

Izz then wrapped his arms around her head.

"It's okay. At least Shrek and Fiona are still there wanting to help." he replied as his ears nuzzled her hair.

She nodded as she cracked her knuckles.

Leah growled in pain as Charmimura hurt her. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her as green chakra surrounded her and hit Charmimura in the chest.

"Impressive. I see you want to be strong like your pathetic friends but only I can help you become stronger so that those who mock you because of being disabled will feel your wrath!

What do you say Carley?" he hissed softly looking into her blue eyes. He saw fear in them.

"Sorry Charmimura but I'd never join you! My friends are all I have! tHEY'RE LIKE A FAMILY TO ME.

Nobody will hurt them, you hear me?" she replied as he hurt her.

Fiona watched angrily as Carley dropped to the ground, her back in agony.

Shrek heard him cackle as he vanished.

Izz growled in anger as he and Leah came near Carley.

"My back! It hurts so bad!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be okay.

I can't believe you took him on like that... for us." Fiona said as she and Shrek joined them.

"Hey... no sweat. You guys are my friends, right? I'd do anything to defend you guys from hurt." Carley told them.

"That's true. Relax, okay?" Shrek replied to her.

Artie and Snowgre scowled at her as they watched from a distance.

Leah had a feeling they were angry at Carley for being disabled but she couldn't help it. It was a part of her.

Carley then fell asleep in bed beside Leah with Izz wrapping his arms around her as they slept...


	4. Showing Love Against Hate

Within You Within You

Ch 4

Leah watched the next few days as Carley was helping her and the others with stuff but Snowgre and Artie kept going at her.

She saw small tears in her friend's eyes as she got to her feet after being reipped up by Artie.

It made her mad.

"_Why're they acting like this towards her? She may be disabled but she's a nice person._

_It makes me angry to see them hurt her like that." _She thought as she approached Snowgre.

"What in the realm is your problem? Carley's upset by you guys acting like morons!" she said to him.

"She'll never be like us! All she amounts to is loserness! A lonely disabled freak! Come on Leah, abandon her.

We can be your friends!" Snowgre told her coldly.

Leah then punched him in the face.

"It's jerks like you that make her afraid to open up and be herself." She said walking off angrily.

Meanwhile Carley was sitting outside looking up at the blue sky. It made her feel happy.

Inside her heart was hurting but was trying not to show it.

"_Maybe I don't belong anywhere. _

_There's no place for a freak like me. Snowgre and Artie are right to hate me like everybody else back home. _

_I'm sure Leah would understand if I leave._

_She and the others would be happy I'm gone." _She thought as she walked off using her symbol ane.

Izz had seen that but decided to keep quiet for now.

Charmimura smiled seeing that and went into the forest.

Leah was nervous when she couldn't find Carley.

"Where is she? I hope she's not in danger." She asked worried.

Artie and Snowgre looked worried hearing Leah like that.

"She ran off Leah. I'm sorry. She's been made to feel that she's a freak and you guys would be better off without her." Izz told her.

Shrek saw anger in Leah's eyes at that.

"What did you say to her? You think it's funny but it's not!

You think it's funny to mock her because she's half blind but you're wrong!

You've only seen one side of her, the side that everybody sees and doesn't like her for it. It's not her fault!

She's my best friend. We understand each other in ways you couldn't understand.

Deep down in her there is another side which is creative, kind hearted and caring. That's the side I see when I look in her eyes.

Think about that while you're hating her!" Leah yelled as she went off.

Izz followed her. "Where're you going?" He asked her softly.

"To find Carley. Artie and Snowgre can think what they like but we love her for who she is, not because she's disabled, right?" Leah answered him.

He nodded in reply as she jumped from tree to tree. She hoped Carley would be alright.

Carley was alone and afraid. She wished Leah and Izz were with her making her feel loved along with Shrek and Fiona. They cared about her, made her feel loved.

Suddenly she heard cackling as Charmimura showed up.

"So you left them huh?" he hissed happily about to throw a kunai at her when a shield of sand covered her.

"What's going on?" he yelled in anger as somebody appeared from the trees.

It was a guy with short spiked red hair, black rings around his eyes and had a gourd on his back.

"Gaara! What're you doing here?" Carley asked him.

"Protecting you from that snake freak. Leah told me what happened so I feel like I had to help you.

For some reason you and I are alike." he answered smiling at her.

Charmimura saw anger in those green eyes of Gaara's and left.

"Another time then. Eventually you will join me. That is your destiny." Charimura hissed as he left.

Carley watched as the sand shield faded.

"Thanks Gaara. Why did... you help me?" she asked looking into his eyes. He was looking at her and staring at the cane.

She looked down at the ground realising that.

"I helped you because I care about you, the same way Leah, Shrek and Fiona care about you. I know you're disabled but that doesn't matter.

I see somebody who's a good friend. You don't get many people these days who are like that. Naruto taught me how to feel love for others, care for others.

I know that's what makes you strong.

They're gonna need you to fight off Charmimura. Show those who mock you what you can truly be." he answered hugging her.

Leah smiled as she and Izz showed up as Gaara left.

"We're so glad you're okay! We were worried about you." she told her.

Izz hugged her.

"We care about you. So does Shrek and Fiona. We know you're different but different is good. It's Snowgre and Artie who are blind to how cool you are.

You're smart, loyal, charismatic and creative. Without you, I'd be lonely and my life wouldn't be the same." Leah told her as Izz climbed onto her shoulders.

"Yeah... I guess so. But they're still going to be mean to me. I wish... I could be strong like you, Shrek and Fiona in my heart. I'm always scared and have no confidence and have self esteem issues.

Every time I try to be brave, I fail. Sometimes it nearly gets my friends hurt." she replied with tears in her eyes but blinked them back.

"It's okay. I know how hard you try. But you know that inner strength comes from within. Plus you've been alone all this time before we met. It's okay to be afraid and to show emotions.

It doesn't make you weak." Leah told her as they walked back to the swamp.

Artie glared as the three friends arrived.

"Oh great the freak's back!" he said. Shrek punched him in the jaw.

He was annoyed as he walked off rubbing it.

But Leah saw something on Artie's neck.

It was a curse mark...


	5. Cirsed Souls need To Freed

Within You

Ch 5

Artie cackled along with Snowgre. The curse marks were black hearts.

They then began to glow.

"What's wrong with them?" Shrek asked Leah.

"They're being controlled by those marks and darkness along with hate has filled their hearts." She answered him as Snowgre unleashed his ice demon.

"This is going to be fun kicking your butt!" he told Shrek as he sent him flying with a blast of icy chakra.

He then hit against a tree but got to his feet.

He felt anger in his heart.

"_How can Snowgre do this? I've got to save himself from himself. That means I'm going to have to fight._

_I can do this to save him before he goes too far." _The older ogre thought as he saw black chakra surround him.

Leah then watched as Artie sent her flying off her feet.

She gritted her teeth as the pain throbbed through her body.

"Why're you doing this? You're supposed to be King! Why attack those who care for you?" she asked him.

"Maybe I decided to stop caring Leah. Strength comes from fighting for yourself. Save your love for some freak who deserves it like your friend." He replied to her coldly.

"_You leave me no choice Artie._

_I'm going to show you you're wrong. It's the curse mark._

_It's changed you and Snowgre into jerks." _She thought as her eyes glowed yellow and she became the Wolf of Courage.

"Leah! We can help!" Carley yelled but Fiona stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? U've got to help Leah! I won't let her get hurt." She snapped.

Izz looked nervous feeling the tension.

"I know you want to help her but you're still hurt from fighting Charmimura and Leah would hate it if you got hurt more because I let you." Fiona said softly.

Carley nodded calming down.

"I understand but if they hurt her, I won't forgive myself." She replied to her.

Leah watched as Artie was surrounded by dark violet chakra and began to change.

When it faded, he had became Kano the Demon of Darkness.

"You like? I became stronger than you. I won't be a loser ever again! You hear me!" he snarled using Chidori but Leah blocked it.

"Artie by doing this, you're becoming a loser.

We care about you and love you. Are you blinded that much by the darkness in your heart, you can't see it?

There's a mark on you that's making you do this. I want to remove it but first the darkness must leave." She replied as she clawed at him.

Snowgre had engulfed Shrek in an igloo of ice. He wasn't giving up.

Inside Shrek was nervous.

"_Why is he doing this?_

_Doesn't he realise how much I care for him as well as Fiona?_

_What can I do? He won't listen to reason._

_I'll just have to make him listen!_

_That weird mark on his neck must be doing this to him._

_I've got to remove it before he does something very bad." _He thought as his eyes glowed as he was surrounded by chakra.

He then became the Dragon of Confidence.

Snowgre watched as fire engulfed the igloo and the ice melted.

He was shocked to see a black scaled dragon attack him.

"Surprised Snowg?" Shrek's voice asked coming from it.

Snowgre's eyes shrank in fear at that.

"You may be powerful in demon form but I'm more powerful. Nobody, not even my family will rehect me anymore once I'm dome with you!" he replied but Shrek gripped the ogre teen with his dragon tail.

"Let go!" Snowgre yelled but Shrek still held him tightly.

"_What do I have to do to get rid of that mark on him?" _he thought curious.

"_Focus all your chakra on helping him, then blow onto the curse mark." _He heard Danzi's voice tell him.

He understood as he remembered how close he and Snowgre were as kids.

He then blew onto the curse mark. Snowgre yelled in pain as it along with the curse mark disappeared.

Snowgre then fell out of his grasp but hit on soft grass.

"At least you're back to normal." Shrek whispered as he landed beside Snowgre on his feet after returning to his normal self.

Mean while Artie was standing over Leah as she lay there out cold from too much chakra lost.

Carley then got an idea and whispered into Izz's ear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he whispered.

"Yes. We have to. Leah's counting on us." She answered as she and him ran off behind Fiona's back.

Suddenly magic surrounded them as a tornado of dusr surrounded them.

When it faded, the Psammeadis Knight was standing there.

Artie was surprised at it. Leah's eyes opened slowly.

"Why do you care Carley? Just give up. You're nothing but a loser. Like your furry friend." Artie cackled as he lunged at her.

She stood her ground and slashed at the curse mark. It ripped apart like paper.

The Demon of Darkness faded and Artie returned but watched as the Psammeadis Knight vanished and Carley and Izz were lying there wounded and out cold.

Shrek then appeared with Snowgre in his arms.

Fiona smiled seeing the curse mark on him was gone along with the one on Artie.

"Let me guess. Carley helped save Leah with Izz;s help. They're badly wounded." Shrek said to Fiona.

She nodded.

Charmimura smiled at this. He then left the swamp...


	6. New Friend

Within You

Ch 6

Snowgre and Artie woke up later confused.

They had no idea what had happened last night. Leah smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Did we do… something bad yesterday?" Snowgre told her.

"Yeah you did. You and Snowgre were being mooks yesterday to Carley but it wasn't your fault.

There were these curse marks on your necks that made you act like that but Carley along with Shrek, Fiona and me removed them." Leah answered.

Snowgre and Artie remembered what had happened yesterday.

"_I remember. Those marks made us act like jerks. I hope we can make up with our friends._

_I hope they forgive me and Artie." _Snowgre thought as he and Artie sat at the table eating with Leah.

Shrek, Fiona and Carley were in the village.

They noticed she was being very quiet as others looked at her using the symbol cane.

Fear was in her eyes as somebody tripped her.

It was a kid her age.

"Watch where you're going freak!" he said as his friends joined him.

"Wow a kid that looks like an ogre! How did she get like that?" they jeered as they threw stones at her.

Shrek growled angrily at this.

"Honey calm down, okay? You don't want to get into trouble." Fiona told him.

He roared and the kids ran off scared.

Carley smiled sadly as he helped her up.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I am who I am. Nobody in Duloc or Earth understands me.

I never meant to be born a freak of nature." She said blinking back tears as she ran off.

Fiona knew how sad the girl felt.

Carley was hiding in an alley when she heard somebody come out from the shadows.

It was a teenage girl like her with spiked purple hair, wore dark punk clothes, pale skin and blue eyes.

She was slender.

"Hey you look scared. I saw what those kids did to you.

I'm Ember." She told her smiling.

Carley felt goodness flow from the girl.

"I'm Carley. I'm a Goth like you but I'm a friendly one." She told Ember.

Ember then glowed as she held her hands out in front of her.

Suddenly dragon wings spurted out of her back and her eyes became eye slits.

"Cool! Half human and dragon. That rocks!" Carley said excited.

"Really? Y-You think I'm cool? Not a freak or monster?" Ember replied nervous.

"No way Ember! You're cool. You would fit in with me and my friends.

You'd be loved, accepted by us. Trust me." Carley told her.

Ember nodded as they shook hands.

"_How comes she cares about me like this? It's like she understands me inside as a person."_ She thought as she walked with Carley.

She had a feeling Carley was like her as they walked towards the swamp.

Ember was afraid.

"Don't worry. The ogres here are my friends. They won't hurt you unless you're with Charming." Carley reassured her.

Fiona smiled as Carley walked in through the front door with Ember but she was hiding behind her back.

"Hey how're you? You looked freaked eariler in the village." Shrek asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I made a new friend called Ember. She's hiding behind me because she's nervous.

She's amazing." Carley answered.

Ember then came out from behind her back.

"H-Hi I'm Ember. You seem nice for an ogre." she said to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shrek and the others are Leah, Fiona, Snowgre, Artie and Izz." he answered.

Ember then got a head ache.

She then glowed as her dragon parts popped out.

Shrek and the others gasped in awe.

"Wow! That's cool. You're half human and dragon. You rock.

You could help us destroy Charmimura." Leah told her.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"He used to be Charming but a snake freak killed him and took his body to preserve his soul.

He wants to destroy everything and turn my friends to evil. It nearly happened with Artie and Snowgre." Fiona explained.

Ember nodded. Leah then saw something on Ember's wrist. It was a bracelet with a dragon scale charm.

"It's the last thing my parents gave me from Aria. I'm the Princess of Draconia.

But I'm the by prouduct of a human father and a dragon mother.

All my life I've been treated like a freak. I've no confidence and low self esteem.

I've never felt loved or having friends." she explained.

Leah understood how Ember felt.

"You're just like me and Carley. We're best friends because we know what the pain of being alone is like.

We want to be your friends." Carley told her.

Charmimura smiled as he sent shadow ninjas to capture Ember in the middle of the night.

Leah smiled as she and Carley slept together that night.

But they were woken by Ember screaming.

They got out of bed and saw the girl vanish with shadow ninjas.

"Charmimura has her! This makes me angry!" she told her as they followed them...


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Within You

Ch 7

Ember was angry as Charmimura. He was trying to make her do his work but she was refusing.

"_Soon my friends will come and free me." _She thought as he tried to cast spells on her.

Leah watched as Carley transformed into a Chinese dragon and flew off.

Ember smiled as she saw it appear.

Charimura then watched as the dragon nelted the shackles. "Thanks." She said to her.

Charming watched as Carley cornered him.

"You're impressive. You should reconsider my offer to join me." He hissed at her.

"My answer is still no." Carley answered.

Leah then saw Ember run towards her. "Are you okay? Where's Carley?" she asked her.

"Still inside." Ember answered but saw a dragon fly out of there. Carley was wounded badly as she transformed back into her normal form.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop Charmimura but I failed." She told them weakly as her eyes closed.

Later at the swamp Shrek, Fiona and the others were worried. They wondered where Carley, Leah and Ember were.

Artie then watched as they went to look for their friends. Snow was watching as Fiona felt nervous as she wrapped her arms around her. Fiona smiled as they kissed. Fiona blushed at that.

"Please don't let Shrek know... about us, okay? He wouldn't understand how we feel about each other." Fiona whispered to her.

"I know. Maybe we can be together but in secret." Snow replied to her.

Fiona smiled. "I'd like that. Just between us." she replied softly.

They then saw Leah and Ember carrying Carley in their arms.

"We were worried about you." Snowgre told Leah.

"We need to get Carley to medical attention. She fought Charmimura but couldn't stop him." Leah replied sadly.

Shrek understood how she felt. He had a feeling Leah and Carley were more than friends but they hid it but weren't sure of their feelings.

"Don't worry. She'll make it. I know she will.

Can I tell you a secret?" Fiona told her.

She nodded. "Sure." Leah said sadly.

"Snow and I... We're in love, hidden love. But we can't tell Shrek. He won't understand." the ogress replied to her.

Leah smiled. "I know how you feel. I think that Carley and I are in Love, a kind like yours.

But we're not sure about our feelings. I know we're friends but sometimes we feel more than that." Leah answered her.

"Leah I know it's Love. I've seen how you and Carley are when you're together. It's like Fate brought us together." Fiona told her.

Leah felt good but sad as she saw her friend lying in a hospital bed in a body cast.

Shrek hadn't left in a while. He had tears in his eyes.

"It's okay. I feel sad too." Leah said stroking Carley's short hair.

He watched as she broke down. "Hey I know you're scared for her. She's amazing, full of life.

I know you guys are in Love. You guys shouldn't hide how you feel." he reassured her softly.

She nodded as he left. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed her.

"I love you, I always have. I know you felt alone but now you have a family made of those who love and care for you." she said as tears were in her eyes.

Charmimura saw this and smiled.

He could use Love to get his revenge.

Leah watched as Snow and Fiona were together. It made her sad.

Snow then followed her outside the swamp. "I-I'm sorry I upset you." She told her.

"No I'm fine. I just miss her, that's all." Leah replied with tears in her voice.

She then hugged her. "I would feel the same if something like that happened to Fiona." she reassured her.

Leah nodded as she looked at the moon.

She hoped her friend would recover...

She fell asleep lonely and remembering what had happened since she and Carley first met...


	8. Something Yhere

Within You

Ch 8

Leah was relieved when Carley came back from the hospital.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you!" she told her as they kissed. Shrek stared but didn't mind.

"Leah? I know how to defeat Charming." Carley replied.

Fiona and the others were anxious to hear it.

"We have to use Love. You see Charming never knew what Love id and Orchimaru forced him into his heart but if we show Love towards him, it'll get rid of Orchimaru and Charming." She explained.

"I think it'll work but how did you know that?" Artie asked her.

"I was in a coma and I saw a vision of how Orchimaru took over Charming.

That's what gave me the idea." Carley answered him softly.

Charming had heard them and scowled.

"_They're fools if they think Love can stop me! Nothing will!" _he thought as his snake like tongue licked his lips.

Fiona then followed Snow into the forest.

"You have to tell him about us. He'd understand." Snow said as she kissed her.

"You don't get it! He'll freak. I can't risk losing him if we were together." Fiona replied to her,

"He will. You saw how well he reacted when Leah and Carley kissed each other. He wasn't grossed out or mad. Besides you're together until death do you part." Snow retorted.

Fiona sighed hearing that.

Was it so wrong to love your best friend that way? She wasn't sure of the feelings she had for Snow but was it the love for a friend or…. Something more?

Leah was with Snowgre. He was wondering why she and Carley kissed.

He didn't understand.

"Doesn't it gross you out when you do that? I thought girls liked boys. Do your parents know?" he said.

Shrek saw Carley walk off hearing that and followed her. He knew she'd changed on the outside but was still the same on the inside, right?

"You okay? I know Snowg was being mean. I think what you and Leah have is special." he said to her.

"Yes amigo it is. I feel love whenever I'm around her but I know others wouldn't understand.

My own Mom thought Leah wasn't herself, poser but I could feel in my heart that she was real, not some sick person wanting to hurt me. When Leah and I are together, it's like you and Fiona in love.

I never knew what Love was like. Other boys rejected me because of my aoppearance and made fun of me but then when Leah first e-mailed me, I felt like Love wanted me.

Actually thanks." she explained to him.

"What for?" Shrek asked her confused.

"You brought us together. If it wasn't for you, Leah and I would never have met. That pain of being all alone is beginning to fade because of Leah... abd you.

If you guys left or got seriously hurt, I don't know what I'd do." Carley explained as she fell asleep.

Shrek smiled at that but his eyes shrank in terror as he saw somebody approach.

It was Tiffany.

She was a cheer leader at Artie's school and had a huge crush on Shrek. She smiled.

"Hey miss me? I missed you being stuck in Worchester." she replied hugging him.

Snow saw shock in Fiona's eyes at that.

"Fiona she's just an insane xheer leader who has this crush on me but I still love you" Shrek told her getting Tiffany off him.

Artie looked mad at her as he took her aside.

"That was so dumb what you did. You'd better hope Fiona forgives him! Didn't you read the reply I sent you? He loves Fiona, okay?

You're just some air head who thinks she knows who to love! Just go back to Worchesterm, okay?

You're just wasting your time here." he told her walking off.

Tiffany looked upset but angry.

In her head she was forming a plan.

If she couldn't have Love, then nobody would...


	9. Roots of Sadness

Within You

Ch 9

Charming watched as Tiffany joined him. She had jealousy in her eyes.

"Why're you jealous?" he asked her. "I'm jealous of Fiona. She married Shrek when he should've been mine! Also his female friends are in Love." She told him.

He looked shocked.

"So you're smitten by my foe? I might be able to help you." Charming replied as he gave her a vial of potion.

"Drink it. It'll… makw tou into an attractive ogress. He won't resist you then. You can also take care of Leah by hurting Carley emotionally." Charming told her.

"You mean that little rock chick who's in love with Leah and is half blind?" Tiffany asked him.

"Yes. She's not very confident and hurts easily." Gw answered her as she became an ogress with long black hair, slender frame, blue eyes.

She was wearing a dark blue dress.

He watched as she went off.

"_Perfect! I can use her to get rid of Shrej and nobody will know I'm behind it." _He thought as he watched the sun set.

Leah and the others were sitting around a camp fire. Snowgre seemed sad as they ate smores and Oreos along with fruit.

"What's up? You haven't eaten anything." Fiona asked him softly.

"Sorry. I…. Don't feel like eating.

I'm…. a loser." Snowgre answered them.

"No way! You're awesome! Besides we all feel that way sometimes. Iy just tales good friends to see you're wrong." Leah told him. She was eating her fifth Oreo.

Snowgre then sighed as he remembered what had happened the day before.

In his mind's eye…

Snowgre was just sitting outside Duloc Burger strumming his guitar when his older brothers showed up.

_Snowgre gulped as he saw them corner him. They were nearly twenty while he was sixteen. They were like their parents but hated Snowgre._

"_What're you doing here?" Snowgre asked scared._

"_We're going to buy beer. What's it to you loser? You're just a mistake._

_Mom and Dad never wanted you. You were an accident. No wonder you're not a proper ogre." They jeered as they hit him in the face, giving him a black eye._

_Snowgre felt tears in his green eyes as what his brothers had told him echoed through his head._

"_M-Maybe they're right. That's why my parents sent me here._

_They, mustn't want me after all." He thought as he walked off…_

_Back to present day…_

Leah saw him walk off with hurt in his eyes.

She followed him.

"You okay? You don't seen happy as you normally are." She said to him.

"Do you and the others want me around? Or love me?" he asked her after an awkard silence.

She was stunned to hear him ask that.

"We do want you. Why did you ask that Snowg? We love you." She answered him.

There was a look in his eyes, the look of being sad.

"It's just…. My brothers showed up in the village. They told me… me that I was an accident, that my parents dudn't want me or love me.

That's why I'm here." He explained through tears.

"They're wrong. You're awesome, a good friend and a kick ass guitarist. It's their loss.

They lost a cool member of the family." She reassured him.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Really, Really. We're a family, an ohana. We care about each other despite their appearance or if they want to follow their dreams." She abswered him.

There was a smile across his face at that.

They then walked back to where the others were. His heart hurt but not as bad as before.

Tiffany was running after Carley. Leah growled at that. She hated it when others upset her friends.

"What did you say to her, you wretch?" she yelled as she punched her in the face.

Shrek and Fiona approached her.

"She was making fun of Carley and the fact that she's disabled and your relationship." Shrek told her.

Leah's blood boiled in anger at that.

Tiffany then watched as Carley was hanging from a tree about to fall when Shrek and Leah caught her.

"T-Thanks guys. U'm sorry about being a freak of nature." She told them.

"You're not. You're so cool, loyal, kind hearted and understanding. Tiffany's a jerk. She's just jealous that she can't have what she wants." Shrek explained to her.

Leah nodded.

"He's right. I see you as a normal kid even though you can't see well. It's what's inside that counts." She said.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks guys." Carley told them.

Tiffany growled at that as she cast a spell but Carley pushed her and Leah out of the way.

They watched as the blast hit Shrek.

She cackled as she ran off. "Aee you okay?" Leah asked him as he got to his feet.

"No I'm not. She cast a spell which makes me blind. I can't see anything, just darkness." he answered.

Fear was in Carley's eyes along with anger.

"Maybw uf we kick Tiffany's butt, the spell will break." Leah suggested as they helped him back to the fire where the others were.

"Don't tell the others, okay? It'll only worry them." Shrek said.

Carley nodded. She understood how he was feeling.

She'd get the spell to break. She couldn't leave him like this...

Charming smiled at what Tiffany had done.

"It'll be much easier to destroy him now." he thought.


	10. Up to Them

Within You

Ch 10

Charming laughed along with Tiffany. Soon his plan would be complete and Shrek and his friends would be history.

"But what if they come here trying to break the blindess spell?" Tiffany asked him.

"It'll be easier for me to take care of them that way." He replied to her as two cloaked figures approached him.

"Who're they?" she asked him.

"Just some extra help. They want revenge on Snowgre, Shrek's cousin." Charming replied to her.

The two strangers removed their cloaks to reveal themselves. It was Snowgre's brothers.

"Hey babe. What's going on?" Jonas asked her. He saw his brother Mea shoot him a look.

"What Mea? She's hot!" Jonas retorted.

"Enough! She's saving herself for my foe, your brother's cousin. Besides I need you to help me crush them into the ground especially Shrek and Snowgre." Charming told them.

An evil smile crossed both Jonas and Mea's faces at that.

"Sweet! We get to beat up the losers of our family and not get into trouble for it!" Mea yelled as he and Jonas banged furry fists together.

Snowgre noticed Shrek was acting odd, like he couldn't see at all.

He then saw Carley and got an idea.

"What happened to him? I want to help him. Please tell me. I won't tell the others." He begged.

She smiled at that.

"Okay Snowg I'll tell you. Tiffany cast a spell on him that made him blind. It was meant for Leah but I pushed her out of the way before it hit her.

Leah and I are going to find Tiffany so we can kick her butt and break the spell." She answered him.

Snowgre growled angrily hearing that.

"I'm coming too! He's my cousin and I want in on the action!" he replied.

"Sure but the others can't know, okay?" she answered.

"Sure. You have my word." He told her as he followed Leah, her and Shrek into the forest.

"_I can't wait to fight Tiffany. She's so low to pick on my family like that! I'm going to make sure that those I love are safe from her and Charming!" _Snowgre thought as they walked further.

But later that night while Leah was getting fire wood for the fire, somebody knocked her off her feet and was chasing her back to the place where they'd made camp.

It was Tiffany along with Snowgre's brothers.

Carley saw Snowgre gulp in fear but tried not to show it.

"Hello brother. It seems you've allied yourself with losers. You're so dead!" Mea told Snowgre as they kicked him.

"What're you guys doing here? I thought you were too busy getting drunk." Snowgre replied getting to his feet.

"We were but then Charming offered us something more fun. The chance to rid you and Shrek from our family tree. We couldn't refuse." Jonas answered him.

Carley then became a protective shield in fromt of Shrek.

Mea laughed at that.

"Jonas the disabled mortal's protecting Shrek. She'll be easy to take out. She's not good for anything!" Mea told him as they lunged at her.

They tried to make her stand down through force but nothing was working.

"How can this be? She's nothing but a disabled freak, a monster! How can she be this hard to take down?" Jonas yelled in anger as Leah was fighting Tiffany.

"You want to know why she won't stand down? Because It's the love she feels for Shrek that's making her strong enough to take your attacks without being tired.

You guys don't care about anybody but yourselves, do you? That's why you'll never win! My friends and I care about each other like a family.

We're way stronger than you think!" Snowgre explained as he felt weird.

"_What's this surge of power? It's like I'm on fire. I see now. I can't lose." _He thought as a haze of magic surrounded him.

When it vanished, he was wearing a suit of snow white armour with a snowflake crest on his belt and shield.

Jonas and Mea looked scared at that.

"Yes! I became the Artic Knight! I'm the... heir to our family's throne, not Jonas or Mea. That's so good." he thought as he unsheathed his sword.

"It's okay Carley. I can protect Shrek now. Go help Leah." Snowgre told her.

He watched as she ran off.

Tiffany watched as Leah got to her feet.

"I knew it! You can't defeat me! You're nothing but a freak along with your disabled friend. Charming told me all about the two of you." she sneered as she was sent off her feet.

Leah then saw Ogre Child appear.

"Alright Carley! You came to help me! But what about Shrek?" Leah told her.

"Don't worry. Snowgre's taking care of it. Now let's beat her together. Wait! There's a curse mark on her. That's why she's being so nasty." Carley told her.

Leah nodded at that. "We've gotta remove it!" she said as she and Carley joined hands and closed their eyes.

They were focusing on using their positive energy to break the curse mark.

Tiffany watched as a blast of magic surrounded her.

It smelled of lavender.

The curse mark faded.

"W-What am I doing here? Where's Gwen and the other girls? I'm gonna be late for practise!" she asked nervous.

"I think she's back to normal. Do you think?" Leah asked.

"Think what?" Carley replied to her.

"That she remembers what she did while that mark was on her? I know it's gone but she might remember the things she did such as trying to hurt us and blinding Shrek.

Speaking of that I hope the spell broke." Leah answered her as they ran back to camp.

Snowgre smiled. He'd tied up his brothers with chains.

"Let us out or we'll hurt you once we're free!" they threatened but he was ignoring them.

He then saw something on them that scared him. The curse marks were inside their beings.

"What is it Snowg?" Shrek asked him. The second,the curse mark had been lifted on Tiffany, his sight had came back.

"Their curse marks are inside them! How am I supposed to free them now?" the ogre teen replied.

"There's only one way. Kill us like hunters always want to!" Jonas roared.

Snowgre shivered at his suggestion as he resheathed his sword.

"No I won't do that. They're only being evil because Charming inflicted those marks on them." he answered.

He then got an idea as he remembered Carley's plan for taking care of Charming.

He then closed his eyes and focused on when he and his brothers were younger and how much they cared for one another.

Shrek watched as magic burst forth from his hands and surrounded Jonas and Mea.

When it vanished, Snowgre was on the ground. He was in his normal form.

Jonas then came towards him as he and Mea broke from the ropes.

"Snowg? You okay? Why did you risk your life to help us?" he asked as he stroked Snowgre's furry head.

"Yeah why? We... were so mean , unlike us towards you yet you saved us from those marks. It was like they took over us." Mea replied as Snowgre's eyes opened slowly.

"I... did it... because I love you guys. You're... my brothers and nothing's going to change that. I used Love but channeled it through my Artic Knight form to save you guys.

I'm... sorry you don't want me as well as Mom and Dad. I never meant to let you down." Snowgre said with every breath.

Using the spell to remove the marks had weakened and hurt him badly.

"No Snowgre you're not a mistake. We were so wrong to say that stuff but we weren't ourselves that day.

Mom and Dad would be proud of what you just did." Mea told him.

"Really?" Snowgre asked softly.

"Yes. They've been waiting to see which one of us would become the Artic Knight and it's you. You deserve to rule Snowdionia." Jonas replied as his brother's eyes closed.

Shrek smiled as he saw Carley and Leah show up.

"What happened to Snowgre?" Leah asked Shrek.

"He used powerful magic to save us. We had these curse marks inside us and he used Love to save us." Jonas told them.

"Yeah we're really sorry we tried to hurt you. We... weren't ourselves. Charming was controlling us. It was like a nightmare we couldn't wake up from." Mea told them.

"It's okay. We forgive you." Carley replied.

Charming watched angrily at them. He would destroy them no matter what...


	11. Attack When They're Weak

Within You

Ch 11

Snowgre smiled as they were decorating the Christmas tree in the swamp. He'd been reunited with his brothers.

Fiona, Shrek and Leah had gone Christmas shopping. Carley, Artie, Snowgre, Jonas and Mea had decided to stay behind.

They noticed her in the kitchen eating an apple.

"Is she okay? Is… she normally that shy around new people?" Jonas asked Artie.

"Yes she is." Snowgre heard somebody answer as they came through the front door. It was Leah. She'd came back from shopping.

"Cool! You guys are decorating the Christmas tree. I want to help. Is that okay?" she told them.

"Yeah that would be great! Can we ask you something? Why is Carley so shy around us? We've haven't done anything to her." Mea asked as he hung candy canes on the tree.

Leah bit her lip nervously at that.

"She's shy because she thinks you'll reject her." Leah answered. Artie smiled at the shock on their faces at that.

"We wouldn't reject her! Why would she think that?" Jonas replied startled at Leah's answer.

Snowgre knew she was going to have to explain to them the real reason.

"Come on Artie. Let's leave them alone, okay?" Snowgre said as they went into the kitchen. Carley was making cookies but was nervous.

"You want help?" Snowgre asked. A smile crossed her face.

"Sure. Why aren't you guys finishing up the tree?" she answered.

"Leah's talking to Jonas and Mea." Artie told her.

There was a sad look in her eyes at that.

"I see." She said softly but they noticed she was very quiet. Normally they were joking around or having a flour fight but today… was different.

"_She must know what Leah's telling them about. I know… she's different but she's a great friend. Even Leah and the others know that." _Snowgre thought as they put the cookies in the oven.

Artie then saw snow flakes falling. Snowgre looked excited at that.

Leah smiled at him.

"He always gets like this every Winter." Mea told her as Snowgre brought out something.

It was a snow board with boosters on it.

"Oh man I can't believe you brought that with you!" Jonas told him.

Snowgre pouted at him.

"It's cool. I enhanced it with rocket boosters so I can catch some serious air!" he replied as he put goggles on.

Fiona watched as Snowgre and the others were outside in the snow but Carley was inside.

Leah was making hot chocolate. She knew her friend was depressed.

"Hey I know you're sad. When I told Jonas and Mea, they were feeling worried.

They thought you didn't like them but I told them that wasn't true.

They understand about you being different. But it's okay.

They... don't see you as a freak or a monster. They see you the way I do along with Snowgre and the others." she told her.

"Yeah I... know. I'm just shy around others, okay?" she told her.

But Snowgre wasn't feeling so hot.

Jonas found him lying in the snow. "You okay man? You don't look so good." he told Snowgre as he and Mea helped him up.

Mea felt his younger brother's head.

It was hot, very hot. Shrek watched as Mea put him into bed.

"He has the cold, doesn't he?" Leah asked him.

"Yeah real bad. Jonas and I only get the mild one but Snowg has it bad." Mea answered. But a few days later they noticed dark blue spots over Snowgre's skin.

"It's ogre pox. We're worried. That's how Dad... left." Jonas said sadly.

Fiona understood.

She then watched as Snowgre fell asleep.

Shrek had heard about Snowgre's father. He'd had both the flu and ogre pox but didn't heal.

He hoped that would never happen to Snowgre. He could see the sadness in Jonas and Mea's eyes as they cooked ramen for Snowgre.

Leah was busy getting ready for her Spring Fling prom at her high school. She came into the living room in a sparkling black dress with matching diamond pumps. Shrek and the others gasped in awe at her.

"Leah... you're so pretty!" Aerie said. Leah blushed at that.

"T-Thanks guys. I hope Snowgre's okay." she replied to them.

Shrek saw a wistful smile on Carley's face as she watched Leah leave. He knew how much she felt for Leah.

"Why don't you go to the prom with her? If you love her?" he asked her softly.

"I would but I'm not a very good dancer in front of others. Besides others would be mean towards Leah if they knew our secret. Plus I wouldn't be able to see the gym in the dark." she replied.

Snowgre had woken up sweating. "Easy buddy. You're under a nasty fever." Jonas told him gently.

"Leah... She's in danger... At the prom... from C-Charming." he answered coughing slightly.

Shrek and Fiona looked worried at that.

Charming smiled as he and Rapunzel showed up outside Leah's high school.

"Don't worry. We can take care of Leah while her guard's down." Charming told Raoybzel as his eyes glowed with chakra.

Leah was about to be crowned Prom Queen when she felt shivers down her spine.

She watched as everything froze in the room except for her.

"What's going on? Who's trying to ruin my night?" she growled angrily.

Her eyes blazed with anger as Charming and Rapunzel appeared.

"Hello Your Majesty. It'll be a shame to destroy you. I wonder if Carley knows how much you love her in return.

A pity she'll never know." Charming cackled...


	12. A Hand to Hold in the Darkness

Within You

Ch 12

Charming and Rapunzel cackled as they fought Leah. It was hard for her to fight back in the dress she was wearing.

"You're such a loser Leah! Just give up!" Rapunzel told her as she punched her in the chest.

"Nobody ever does that to my friend!" a voice yelled as somebody knocked Rapunzel off her feet.

It was Carley.

"Oh yeah! Nice move Carley!" Leah told her as she helped her up.

"Wait Charming. I'll make you a deal. Take me and leave Leah alone." She told him.

"_What's she doing? Why is she doing this just to save me?" _Leah thought nervously as she watched Charming and Rapunzel walk out of there with her best friend.

There was a look in Carley's eyes as they left.

Fiona saw tears in Leah's eyes as she came to the swamp later.

"You okay? Did something happen at the prom?" Shrek asked her.

"No it… went great until Charming and Rapunzel tried to hurt me, then Carley showed up to help me.

She then told them to take her instead of me. Why would she do that?

Just for me?" she explained sadly.

"Because she loves you. It may seem weird but it's true. She never knew what love felt like until you and her met. I know she feels that way.

That's why she got Charming to take you because she didn't want to see you hurt." Shrek explained to her.

Leah nodded and understood.

"We have to go save her." Leah told him.

They understood as Snowgre's eyes opened.

"I have an idea. What if Shrek was the Ogarian Knight? That way Charming couldn't beat us." He said coughing.

"Jen's the Ogarian Knight and he's in Aria." Shrek replied to him.

"Why can't there be two Ograrian Knights? One in Aria and one in Duloc." Leah told him.

"Yeah that's great! But we need Carley to do it. It's her that does these things." Fiona told them.

"Maybe not. We can do it. We have to focus on helping Carley." Artie told them.

They then formed a circle around Shrek and held hands. Their eyes were closed.

Suddenly a blast of magic surrounded him.

When it faded, he was standing in the Ogarian Knight armour.

"Oh yes! We did it!" Artie told them.

Leah hoped they could di this

In their lair Carley shivered in fear in the cell. She'd been badly hurt and mocked by Charming and Rapunzel.

She hoped her friends would come soon.

Shrek watched as Leah and the others entered the lair. Snowgre had snuck out of bed to help. He had to become the Arctic Knight to help his friends.

Charming cackled as Fiona along with the other princesses and Leah confronted him.

"I see you came to rescue your weak little friend. It won't do you any good." he snarled as Leah became her chakra demon.

Shrek felt nervous as he busted open the cage door.

Carley was lying there out cold. Sweat was running down his face as he picked her up in his arms.

He felt her touch his face as they got out of there.

He saw Jonas and Mea with the Arctic Knight.

"Snowgre you're still sick! You should be in bed." Shrek told him.

"Yeah I know. But I had to help my friends." Snowgre replied as they saw Fiona and the others get out of there.

Leah was shocked at the state of her friend.

"It'll be okay. She was out when I found her." Shrek reassured her.

But later in the swamp things weren't so good. Leah and Shrek were worried abot Carley. They had an empathic link in their hearts with her.

Right now sadness was in their hearts and they were depressed.

"Maybe you should go back to your own world. At least there, Charming can't hurt you." Shrek told Leah sadly.

"No way! We're friends and a family. It doesn't matter what Charming does, we can face it. I know you're over protective of her and me.

She cares a lot for you too. She has a lot of love for both you and me. She risked everything, her own life to save me and understands you better than yourself.

Being in this world makes us happy, in our world, we're losers, nobodys like Artie but here we're heroes and somebodys." Leah retorted.

Shrek smiled sadly at that.

"You and Snow are a lot alike. I see how this world makes you feel important. I know how Carley feels about being a loser. I've been watching her in your world and I understand.

She needs us both." he answered.

Suddenly angel like wings sprouted from his back...


	13. Not In the Mood

Within You

Ch 13

Everybody was staring at the wings on their friend's back except for Leah.

"They're guardian angel wings. He's meant to look after her in our world, right?" she said.

Shrek nodded.

"She's right. In their world I'm the only one Carley can turn to, count on besides Leah when nobody cares about her or is mean to her.

I shadow her but in their world, I'm invisble." He answered them.

Fiona understood what her husband meant.

"That's why he feels upset right now because of what she went through to save Leah. They have an empathic link." She thought.

Leah saw terror in his brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked him.

"She's getting worse. We've got to get her help!" Shrek said nervously.

He wrapped an American flag around Carley's body like a blanket.

"Where did you get that?" Leah asked him as they went to Merlin's place.

"I took it from her room." He answered her as they entered the place.

Merlin looked grave as he examined the teenager's body. "There is only one thing to do.

Somebody must give blood. It's the only thing that can save her." He told them.

Leah jumped up when she saw Shrek approach and pull up his sleeve.

"I'll do it. It's the only thing to do." He said.

Merlin smiled as he watched him lie on the table and gave him something to make him go to sleep.

"_I hope this works. I don't want to lose my two friends in the world. She has to wake up!"_ Leah thought as she, Fiona and the others left.

Later that night none of them couldn't sleep. They were too worried thinking of their friends.

Fiona found Leah sitting at the kitchen table.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah you could say that. I'm worried. What if it doesn't work?" Leah answered her.

"Don't say that! She'll be okay. It's not your fault. She did it to save your life like when Charming was going to carve Artie like a turkey." Fiona reassured her.

"Yeah I know. It's… just she's my best friend. We understand each other in a way others don't. It's a good thing the triplets aren't here." Leah told her.

"They're at camp. They don't know what's been going on." Fiona told her.

She pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

Leah smiled at that.

In the morning Jonas, Mea and Fiona walked into the kitchen to find Leah asleep in the alligator recliner and heard somebody come in through the front door.

It was Shrek.

Fiona was relieved as she hugged him gently.

"I'm so relieved you're back. I was worried about you." She told him.

"I know. I missed ya too." he replied kissing her.

They watched as he went to have a shower. He had too much on his mind.

Fiona was busy making breakfast as Snowgre walked in with the blanket around him.

"Is he back yet?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes he has. He went for a shower. You hungry? You haven't eaten in a while." Jonas told him.

"Just sushi, okay?" he answered as he grabbed two big packs of sushi and juice.

Fiona smiled at that. "He must be feeling a bit better if he's eating." she said to him and Mea.

Leah was just staring at the eggs and bacon with pancakes in front of her but wasn't up to eating.

Fiona was surprised by that but understood.

Leah was sitting outside looking at the blue skies.

"You okay?" she heard somebody say. She turned around and saw Snow and the other princesses there.

"Yeah I-I'm fine." she answered them.

Snow could tell she was lying by looking in her dark brown eyes.

"You're not and you know it!" Snow snapped harshly.

Doris , Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty shot the black haired princess looks.

"It's okay guys. I'm not okay. I'm worried okay? I'm scared in case she never wakes up!

You see we're more than friends. She and I... we like each other." she replied with tears in her eyes.

Snow understood how she felt. She and Fiona loved each other too but kept it a secret.

"She'll get better right? Because of that operation Merlin did, right?" Doris asked them.

"We... don't know. We hope so for Leah's sakes and ours. I've never seen her that upset before." Cinderella told her. They were unaware that Artie was listening along with Puss.

They then ran into Shrek and Fiona's bedroom.

Shrek was kying in bed in brown alligator pyjamas and a sleeping cap on.

He listened as Artie and Puss told him what the princesses had been saying.

"Wow Leah's that upset. Maybe we should go check on her at Merlin's. Maybe it's good news." he said tawning.

"Maybe we should go boss while you take a nap." Puss suggested as their friend fell asleep.

Artie and Puss then arrived at Merlin's a few hours later.

"It went very well. She's responding to it very well but there's a few side effects due to the fact of ogre DNA in her body." Merlin told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Artie asked worried.

He was in awe at his friend lying there. Her ears were now trumpet shaped and her hands were the size of small wine bottles and green.

"You mean... she's going to be an ogre?" Artie asked Merlin.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday was the first time I ever tried a transfusion." Merlin replied.

"That's great to know! Leah's gonna be relieved about this!" Artie said as they walked back to the swamp.

"But senor what about the side effects? Shouldn't they know about that?" Puss told him.

"No. They'll find out later when she comes back here if Merlin decides she's fit enough to come back, okay? Just keep the side effects thing between us, okay?" Artie replied to him.

"Si senor you have my word." Puss answered as they reyirned.

Snow and the princesses were outside along with Leah. She was lying on the grass looking at clouds.

Artie smiled as they walked through the front door.

Shrek woke up when they came into the bedroom.

"Well is she okay?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"She's healing well. Considering it's the first medical proecdure Merlin's done." Artie answered.

He saw their friend yawn. "You didn't get much sleep did you?" Artie asked.

"No I didn't. I kept thinking about yesterday. I should've stopped her from risking her life for Leah's. That way she wouldn't be hurt and I wouldn't be worried right now." he answered him.

"But Leah would've gotten hurt and then Carley would've been worried the way Leah is right now." Puss said to him.

Shrek agreed as he walked out of the room with them in pyjamas.

Fiona was roasing a turkey in the oven. "What's the occasion?" Artie asked curious.

"It's Swampsgiving. It's a holday like Thanksgiving where Leah comes from.

Mom's coming and the kids!" she answered.

Shrek's stress levels went higher at that.

He and Leah were not in a party mood...


	14. Made Up My Mind about Love

Within You

Ch 14

Artie and the others saw the tension in their ogre friend's face as he sat outside just thinking.

Suddenly they saw Merlin appear with somebody.

"What're you doing here?" Snow asked him coldly.

"I brought somebody with me. She's not healed yet. She just needs rest and Love." He answered as he gave Shrek the sleeping body of the one he had missed along with Leah.

"_There's something different about her. I can't figure out what._

_Wait a second! She's… like me, an ogre._

_Is this the side effects I heard Artie and Puss talk about?" _Shrek thought as he walked into the house.

Leah was helping to baste the turkey. She saw Shrek leaving the spare room she and Carley slept in.

She was curious as she left the kitchen.

She went into the spare bedroom. Her best friend was lying there sound asleep as an ogre.

"You're back! I can't believe it!" she said softly as her friend's eyes opened.

Her eyes had been blue but were now dark red.

"Hey Leah. I… missed you. I'm… sorry I scared you guys. I couldn't let you die. I care…. About you deeply as well as the others.

Do I look okay? Merlin told me I wouldn't look like myself because of the transfusion." She told Leah.

"It's okay. I know you did it to save me.

You look cute as an ogre, more than you did as a human.

There's something I've been wanting to tell you since we first met but I was afraid." Leah answered her.

"W-What is it? I want to know!" Carley replied.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I need to think about things." Leah said as she left.

The ogre teen's eyes closed as she drifted back into sleep.

She saw Snow sitting alone outside.

"You okay? Where's the others?" Leah asked her.

"They went into town with Fiona. I…. Needed to think on my own.

You see I feel this way about somebody. I love her, well I have since we first met at elementary school. She was alone because the others hated her because of her night time form.

I want to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid in case she doesn't feel the same way about me." She explained.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way about a friend resting inside. When we first met, I've felt this weird feeling inside ever since.

I'm gonna tell her later!" Leah replied. Snow looked shocked hearing that.

"But... what if she doesn't feel the same about you?" she asked softly.

"It's a risk I have to take. I'll never know unless I try. Maybe you should tell Fiona how you truly feel about her." she answered her. Snow nodded at that.

"You're right. I'll never know. Thanks Leah." she replied as she saw Fiona return with the others.

Shrek saw Fiona and Snow go off alone into the forest.

"What're they up to?" he asked himself.

A ninja ogre in dark clothes was watching them hiding on a tree. He was Snowgre's friend. He was after Shrek.

He was part of a ninja clan that was part of the family. They were trying to bring Shrek's father back to life.

They needed his son to do it by using forbidden jutsu.

Fiona smiled as Snow told her how she felt. "I love you that way too Snow. I... just had to hide it from Shrek. He would freak if he knew." she replied after they broke the kiss.

"You never know until you try. A good friend told me that recently." Snow answered as they walked back holding hands.

Leah smiled as she saw Carley wake up.

"... Carley? There's something I wanna tell you but I'm nervous in case you don't feel the same way.

...I love you. I have since we first met. I thought it was friendship until recently. That's when I realised it was something more." she told her.

There was no answer but Leah felt something touch her lips.

It was Carley kissing her.

Leah's heart skipped a beat at that.

"... Leah I love you too. I always have. You do something nobody ever has, loving me for me, not forcing me to change.

You see me as a person, not a disabled freak. We deserve Love after all this time of feeling the pain of being all alone." Carley replied to her as her finger touched Leah's lips.

Leah smiled as she climbed into bed beside her.

She wrapped her arms around her as she yawned. "You okay?" Carley said.

"Yeah I am. Just tired. I didn't sleep so well when you were at Merlin's." she answered as they both fell asleep.

Artie saw Shrek lying on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"He didn't take our news well. We're in Love!" Snow told him excitedly.

Artie looked shocked.

When he turned around, he saw a ninja ogre disappear with Shrek...

"This isn't good!" he thought as he went after him...


End file.
